Blue Eyes, Red Wine and Green Socks : Jisbon!
by RedSmiles
Summary: Jane finally finds a way to profess his love to Lisbon.  Disclaimer: Wish this story was mine!Nope...not mine...


**Blue Eyes, Red Wine and Green Socks **

**CHAPTER 01**

**It should happen at any moment. **

**Five seconds…. Four seconds….**

**Jane grinned to himself and counted while stretched on the couch and pretending he was the most innocent sleeping man in the whole wide world. **

**Three seconds… Two seconds….**

**He heard the footsteps…**

**One second…Zero….**

"**JANE!"**

**An angry little woman stormed into the office, walked right through Rigsby and Cho who were standing near their working desks discussing over an ongoing case, passed a nervous Van Pelt and stopped in front of his couch. Jane pretended he was sleeping with his alms crossed and with a solemn face. **

_**Damn it. You are driving me crazy. The angry emerald eyes looked at the handsome blond man who was sleeping on HER couch, which she kept on reminding him, in the middle of a hot summer afternoon. **_

" **Patrick Jane, you moron, stop pretending that you are sleeping and get up this moment or I will shoot you myself!" **

**The angry little woman screamed at the top of her voice and kicked the couch with all her might. She was in her usual official attire with a face turned dangerously red because not of the hot afternoon but of her Absolutely-Angelic-Looking consultant who comes Live-and- Exclusively-from- the-Depths-of-Hell. **

" **My dear Lisbon!" Jane woke up, still pretending he was in a deep slumber. "I had a very scary dream in which you were really angry with me and was going to shoot me! My god, was I not afraid!" **

**It took all of Lisbon's determination to stop breaking in to a grin. **_**You son of a bitch, she thought. **_

" **Oh yeah? Well, let me enlighten you Mr. Jane that YOU WERE NOT DREAMING!" **

**She went on, trying to be as stern as possible but he was looking at her with totally an innocent face which reminded her that, had she not been working with him for all these years, she would think he actually had nothing to do with the reasons as to why she is shouting at him. But Lisbon has learned the hard way that she cannot trust him with this 'adorable and hurt face' that he put up whenever he 'did some mischievous to achieve justice' (as he says) or break-the-god damn-rules (as Lisbon correctly thinks). **

"**Why on earth are you doing this to me? Are you out of your mind? Did you even think about this twice before you do it? No, of course not! I wish I could kill you right here! How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?" **

**Lisbon trembled, staring at the smart blue eyes. **

"**Agent Lisbon, I have no clue as to what you are talking about," Jane said, pretending bewildered at Lisbon's shouting. **

_**Agent Lisbon? Oh please! Really? Lisbon told herself. **_

"**Oh, yeah? Patrick Jane! YOU HAVE NO CLUE! NO CLUE AT ALL!" Lisbon could feel her blood pounding hard at the sides of her forehead. **

" **Well, Lisbon, I must say you look… very… Dramatic!" Jane said stretching and winking secretly at Cho who as usual had no emotion what so ever on his frozen face. Rigsby had a grin on his face but hide it behind the file he was holding when Lisbon glared at him. If a glare could burn, Van Pelt would not be having a Rigsby to feel nervous about, Jane thought laughing to himself. **

**She stamped her foot on the floor. **_**Now he is too much.**_

" **If you say ONE MORE WORD, believe me, I was not bluffing about shooting you!" Lisbon said while taking her gun out and pointing it right at his head. **

_**Oopz! Jane thought. I crossed the line. Lisbon is so cute when she is angry. **_

**It gave immense pleasure to Jane, just to watch Lisbon's emotions. She was the smallest but the fieriest member in their CBI team. Sucking professional and know what she is doing. Pretending she is a tuff person but actually she is softer than many people he had known. Her emerald green eyes shine when she gets angry. That is also one of the rare moments that she put her guard down and truly expresses her feelings. So, it amused him to see her getting angry. A public demonstration of her anger towards him would not hurt him or anything! He hardly cared about what others think of him. But it matters when it comes to this little woman who is pointing a gun at him right now.**

"**What did he do this time?" Cho asked. Blunt as always! **

"**What did he do?" Lisbon growled with anger. "You should ask WHAT he didn't do!" **

**Cho shrugged. Van Pelt gave a warning look at Rigsby who was about to crack into a grin.**

"**Oh…Come on Lisbon!" Jane said but was paying attention now. **

"**Do you know what he did?" Lisbon asked glaring at every other team member and clerical workers who were now gathered excitedly to watch yet another famous Lisbon-Jane argument. **

"**No, but we are listening" Cho again!**

"**He faked a call pretending HE is the A.D. of CBI and set a council member's house on FIRE to persuade open a hiding place in it and pit pocketed an FBI AGENT to get a suspect list that he was withholding from us AND locked the CEO of Dynamic Software in his office with a lunatic man who thought he is in-charge of the Military base in Planet Mars!" **

**Rigsby looked stunned. **_**Wow! How could he do all that? **_

**Cho gave a small nod as if he was expecting Jane to do nothing less than kidnapping the President himself. **

**Jane looked breath takingly innocent. There was a slight annoyance in his face when he got up and stepped into Lisbon's personal space. **

" **That, my dear Lisbon, was necessary to close the case" Jane said, looking ever so serene and handsome. **

_**Please….not that daredevil smile. I can handle a serial killer but not that, Lisbon thought. Plus, he was invading her private space and making her neck freeze. Her gun hanged for its dear life at her trembling fingers. Breath! She told herself. **_

"**Patrick Jane! You should know that there is something called LAWS AND REGULATIONS in this world and you are suppose to abide by them. I wouldn't have cared less, if I don't have to face all the higher authorities who think that I have some super power to HANDLE you." **

_**I think she does have some power over Jane, Van Pelt thought. She was reminded how Jane literary chased away the new team leader who was appointed to their CBI team when Lisbon was fired due to the issues of Red John case few months back. **_

**Lisbon waited for Jane to respond. But he didn't say anything. He kept on diving in her eyes with his lips slightly opened. She could feel an electrical shock rushing through her body and weakling her knees. **

_**Come on…say something! Confront! But don't do this, Lisbon almost whimpered. **_

_**Patrick Jane, Jane thought. Shall we take a little risk and see Lisbon's reaction? Yeah, she might punch my face… But there was no way he could get out of the mess he had created within two working days. The only way he could walk away from a tensed room of audience who were expecting him to do a summersault and justify himself to the angry Lisbon as usual, was to do the unexpected. **_

**He leaned towards and muttered into the ears of a stunned Lisbon, **

"**Let them throw me out Lisbon, so that you would not have to deal with me again and you can live happily ever after. I, meanwhile, shall rot in hell…..mmmhhh but one question, Can you be without me? Can you go on?" **

"_**Can you be without me?" Was all Lisbon could think of. Her head was spinning from the slight brushing of his lips against her ear lobe…..and his words. Her ear suddenly felt swollen. And she was feeling very self conscious. She saw Jane victoriously marching away from the office with his empty bluish tea cup in hand, broadly smiling at his fellow workers and winking at a staggered Van Pelt. She wanted to throw the gun at him but her hand felt numb. She wanted to call him a shit hole but her lips were trembling. She wanted to hide herself in the closest closet but could not move even an inch from where she stood rooted on to the ground. Her heart was throbbing so hard against her chest, she thought the whole building could hear the loud thumps. **_

_**Spot on Patrick Jane! Jane congratulated himself disappearing into the kitchen which was near by the office. He washed the tea cup over and over again smiling into the sink. Lisbon's face was horrified! She looked almost wanting to throw up! Jane closed his eyes for a second trying to recollect the feeling of being closer to Lisbon. She smelled a mixture of cinnamon and some other herbs . Her silky hair brushed his cheek softly. He didn't know when she grew that close to him or when it started. What do you mean by 'it'? Jane asked himself. They have always worked, laughed, cried together and fought with each other. She had forgiven him thousand times for lying, cheating and endangering her very own career. She was even vainly trying to stop him from killing Red John. The thought did not make him very happy. But it sent a rippling chill through his body when he remembered listening O'railly shooting her, over the phone call. For one moment the world seemed to have stopped. Nobody moved, none spoke….only the burning feeling that tortured his throat, and the faint hope of hearing Lisbon's voice again. She was hell of a woman and she survived through the shooting and suddenly world started to move forward. Jane shivered remembering the entire scene in slow motion. But both Lisbon and Jane lived through it (so did Red John) and suddenly this strong feeling started to find its way into his heart clouding his better judgment. **_

_**I should really believe in this karma business, thought Lisbon, when her phone started to ring while she was standing in front of a room full of people who were already whispering and wondering what that breath taking blond told famous and strict agent Lisbon in secret. If it was not for the phone call she would have buried herself then and there. Lisbon started moving even before answering the phone and was relieved, yeah…! Relieved to hear A.D's angry voice asking her to report to his office this instant concerning….. Who else, other than Patrick Jane! **_

_**Jane nailed it, thought Cho. Great guy!**_

_**What was all that about! It was Rigsby who couldn't stretch his mind beyond a cheeseburger. **_

_**May be I am wrong, Van Pelt told herself. Perhaps it is Jane who has some power over Boss! Hmmmm….**_

**Chapter 02**

_**Lisbon blushed over and over again at the thought Jane has planted in her mind. Can I be without him? Huh, who does he think he is? Of course I can! It's not like I am important to him or anything…. Aaaahhh that thought didn't actually make her happy. Am I nothing to him then? Can I be without him? Well….if you think about it, no…I don't want to think about it. He closes cases….of course; the Bureau can't do without him. He is amazing. Yes! That is the problem. He is AMAZING. He makes you feel like every beautiful thing in the world even when you are in a crime scene. Lisbon smiled to herself. She could remember once Jane was acting as her husband in one case and he actually told her 'I love you'. A little flutter had been growing since she didn't know when and whenever he calls her 'My dear Lisbon' or 'Teresa' and even the mere call of 'Lisbon' drives her almost out of sanity. Not much people had notice. Actually, it was only one person who really noticed her soft corner for Jane and now that person is dead. Yes, it was Bosco. He knew that I was feeling something more than 'he closes cases' emotion towards Jane. He knew it and confronted Jane sometimes because he himself loved me. Bosco never liked Jane because he was in love with me and he knew I was having some feelings for Jane. Lisbon guiltily watched a glass of Red wine that stood on the small table at her bed room. **_

**The phone rang. She didn't even want to pick it up. Today is going to be a real holiday. Not a single criminal in the whole of California would be able to drag her into some or the other horrible crime scene unless she can't help it. She looked at the dial. It WAS a criminal, of course! The criminal who vandalizes her career life as well as the personal: Patrick Jane. **

" **Hello, Jane." Lisbon said adopting her best authoritative tone. **

" **Hey, Lisbon. Ummm…Good morning! A wonderful day, isn't it?" came the all enthusiastic voice of Jane from the other end of the line. **

" **Yeah…" Lisbon replied trying to guess what he is getting at. " I am getting ready to go to see ahhh… a…a friend. Yes, an old friend of mine." She added and then repeated just to convince herself. It was a downright lie. Jane can always tell when I lie, thought Lisbon. But this is a phone call, he can't see my face! **

" **Lisbon, listen to me. I wanted to say sorry about what happen yesterday… and you know, uuhh….. the rest of what I did. I am truly sorry Lisbon. I have sent you some flowers. They will be delivered to you in few minutes. Please wait to collect them, ok?" Jane said. Lisbon had no way to detect a small smile that was mixed with these words. **

" **Thank you very much, Jane! I will definitely collect them before I go out. See you then. Bye." Lisbon quickly disconnected the call. It was like feeling his lips near her ear lobe when she listened to his voice even through the phone**_**. Shut it, girl! What is wrong with you? **_

**After few minutes the door bell rang and Lisbon walked up to the door wondering what kind of flowers that Jane had sent her. May be a bunch of Roses! Oh please! Since when did you start thinking about this romantic crap? Lisbon shook her head and opened the door, even without peeking through to see who it was as she usually does. **

**And there was indeed a beautiful bunch of flowers visible….but there was a major problem. There , standing in front of Lisbon, smiling broadly from one ear to the other, was none other than Patrick Jane himself. **

**Lisbon held her breath. She was so used to Jane's rather odd looking official attire, she has never really thought of how he looked on something more casual. With normal trousers and shoes, he was wearing a white linen long sleeved shirt which was buttoned up carelessly, exposing parts of his muscular chest. With his uncombed, rather wet blond hair he was absolutely stunning. **

" **Oh,hi….uhhh…Jane" She managed to say.**

"**So you hate me so much that you are not inviting me in?" Jane asked very relaxingly and took a step forward. "Oh, and please don't bother to repeat that going-to-see-a-long-lost-friend story because I know that you are lying. Jeez, Lisbon you insult me with these horrible attempts of trying to lie to me after all these years!"**

_**Shut up Jane, Lisbon wanted to scream. What are you doing here? Oh my god! Am I hyperventilating? I can't think straight. **_

_**Jane's heart jumped when Lisbon opened the door. He didn't know whether coming to see Lisbon was a good idea on the first place. She might get angry and take the flowers and throw him out of her place. But he couldn't help himself not having a glimpse of this wonderful woman, even for one day. I hate holidays! She looked absolutely cute in her green and brown color XXL t shirt which says Lets-Save-the-Innocent-Frogs. It fell near to her knees and her legs were bare, looking smooth. I can't breathe. I need a hot cup of tea. Her hair was a mess and she had circles around her eyes. She looked almost half asleep. And of course looked adorable as always and totally kissable. TOTALLY KISSABLE. Can someone please hit me hard on the head?**_

"**Come on in, Jane and lovely flowers!" Lisbon tried hard to act normal. But inside, her heart was roller coasting. "Make yourself at home"**

_**Don't tempt me princess, Jane thought. **_

"**Here you go" Jane said while walking in to the house and handing over a paper bag to her. "I brought you some food. You should eat more regularly. You skip too many meals."**

"**Mmmm…" Lisbon stood in the middle of the living room and looked at Jane thankfully. "Give me ten minutes to have a wash and change into something decent." She blushed to the roots seeing Jane's critical eye watching her weird nightdress and bare feet. **

_**Personally, you look good in what you are wearing now! **_

"**Sure, sure. I will just go through your stuff and try not to break anything" Jane replied. **

**Lisbon smiled to herself in the bathroom. He was such a complex person that she didn't know what to feel when he is around. His face was always a mixture of enlightened smile and a deeply rooted misery. How she wished to get him out of his sadness. But she knew his sadness would only disappear when Red John is killed. She shivered. The end of Red John means imprisonment of Jane, and she didn't want to think how hard it would be for her. She couldn't imagine walking into an office with no Jane waiting on the couch pretending to sleep. She felt almost suffocating to imagine that she might have to walk alone into a crime scene without an annoying Jane tagging along. It was too much of a nightmare to think of. Lisbon washed her face for the second time. It hurts somewhere deep inside when you feel sad, helpless and the certainty of the fact that you are going to be left alone some day by the man that you….**

_**That you what? That you work with? Haha! Don't be silly, Lisbon. He won't care much for you even in his wildest dreams. You need medication! **_

**When she walked out from the bathroom dressed in a ratty blue jean and a light green t-shirt which says " Super Girl", Jane couldn't but help smile. **_**Yeah, you ARE one heck of a super girl Lisbon. **_

"**Here, I made some coffee." Jane offered her a mug. **

"**mmmmhh! Awesome!" She said digging into the breakfast he brought while zipping the coffee dreamily. **

"**Happy to be at service!" Jane said recollecting the last time he said it to her. Last time, she had punched him on the face because he had cheated her and some fifty people to think that they were going to die. **

_**I should have kept the show going on a little bit more. She might have given me a kiss…. Well, a hug at least. You definitely need a good banging on the head. **_

"**Any plans for today apart from washing a heap of stinking cloths and going through your old photo albums?" Jane asked settling on a cushion. **

"**How did you….? Did you see my…? No I wasn't…! I was… friend…Oh, never mind!" Lisbon finally said giving up on trying to lie to Jane. There was absolutely no point. **

" **I will take it as a no," Jane said laughing. **

_**It is adorable to see the way her beautiful green eyes give her away when she tried lying. **_

" **How about you?" **

" **I am going to take someone out for dinner tonight" **

"**Oh!" Lisbon almost choked. "Ok, I guess…"**

_**Who is the damn bitch? **_

"**You are not curious to know who?" Jane asked suppressing a smile. **

"**I am not nosy, and it is your private ….life" If Lisbon could drown herself in the coffee mug she would have done it quite gladly. But of course, life was not offering her much! **

_**It took all his courage not to reach and take her beautiful face between his arms to reassure her that he wasn't seeing anybody. Her face looked worried and he could swear her lips slightly trembled. You mean to me so much, Lisbon. You just don't know how much. If you have the slightest idea…. Well, you probably would call me a jerk. Guess, I deserve it. **_

" **So you should be busy, right?" Lisbon asked. **

"**Yeah…kind of. It is not like I should go for a saloon to look better, eh? Guess I am good looking enough to go out for one night! What do you think?" **

" **What do I think of what?"**

"**Am I good looking?"**

_**You are not just good looking! You are totally hot. Blue eyes. Killer smile. Smart. **_

" **Uh…. Yeah. May be…. I…I think so.. I mean… It..it is kind of….ahh…subjective, I guess" Lisbon said cursing her own inability to cover up her true feelings. Add to worse, Jane was the best person who could say that what one says is not what they exactly mean. **

_**Damn it. Why am I your object of amusement? He should go and try to ENTERTAIN himself with whoever the bitch that he is going out with. May be he loves torturing me. Oh, please Lisbon! Really? Does he even have the slightest idea what you are feeling for him? May be he is trying to be nice and to make you feel better. He wanted to say sorry. You better stop blaming him. If there is anyone to be blamed that would be yourself! **_

"**Anyway, have a good one" She managed to tell. **

_**She is genuinely upset! My hunches are ninety nine percent correct. But…. Does she really feel for me? I mean, I am broken. I have no place in the world. I run around like a lunatic, trying to avenge a serial killer and it has been not once that she had risked her life for me. I cheat her and lie to her almost in every case. I drive her mad. How many times was she put under suspension as a punishment due to my unprofessional behavior? If I keep my hunch aside, I have totally lost the case. But still….what does those shimmering green eyes say? **_

" **Guess, I gotta go now," Jane said after being interrupted by a phone call. It was Rigsby asking him to come over to his place with Cho. A huge grin broke across his face when he noticed Lisbon watching him attentively and he could swear she was curious to death to know who it was. He finished the conversation with a 'See you soon huny' which, he knew, flabbergasted Rigsby who was at the other end. He could see Lisbon literary coiling back on her cushion with… hurt? He knew what Lisbon was thinking. He smiled to himself. **

_**If you knew, Lisbon. If I am lucky enough to tell you. If I can hold you…. **_

**A sulking Lisbon watched Jane driving away into somewhere that she can't go with him. She threw one of the old photo albums across the room and sat on a couch sobbing. **

**Chapter 03**

**Lisbon neither did the laundry nor went through her old photo albums that day. She skipped the lunch and broke her mug. Nothing seems to go right. So much for a perfect stay-at-home holiday! Patrick Jane HAD to come and spoil the day for her. She hated doing it but she kept on having secret glances at the clock. It seems like the clock had all the time in the world. The day wasn't moving. It was Five in the evening. They might meet around Seven at the moll and have dinner. The bitch (I tried not to think like that, but I could not think of anything worse) would try her all charms and smiles for another date with this gorgeous man. She might say how heroic he is chasing a serial killer. Those women think it is so ROMANTIC to be a crime fighter. Some one seriously should regulate the TV dramas nowadays. What would she wear? Is she tall? Pretty? Someone with blond curly hair. The image came very close to Kristine Fryer. Lisbon groaned in misery. I should not speak a single word to him tomorrow unless it is something official. **

**It was Six o'clock and there wasn't anything interesting in the TV. **

**6.30 pm.**

**A car screeched in front of Lisbon's apartment and she almost jumped seeing Jane walking hastily towards the door without giving her any time to think. The bell rang. Lisbon opened the door mechanically and Jane stepped in. His heart broke seeing Lisbon with swollen eyes, messy hair and a look of surprise in her lovely face. **

_**Has she been CRYING? Is something wrong? Was she crying because… oh my god! Was she crying because she thought I was going out with some other person than her? That is so unlikely of the Lisbon that he knew! **_

"**Oh, come on Lisbon! You still haven't got ready?" Jane asked casually. **

_**What the hell is he talking about?**_

"**What do you mean?" **

" **Remember, I am going to take you out for dinner tonight!"**

"**But…but…I…you didn't.. I thought…" Lisbon stammered. **

" **Well… You said you are not nosy enough to know with whom am going out!" **

" **But…. But…"**

" **No buts Lisbon. Go on and get ready. I will sit and wait."**

"**Ok" Lisbon mumbled. **

_**Now what is happening? I can't think straight. Something is stuck in my throat. Patrick Jane is taking me out for dinner? Pinch yourself girl! What am I going to wear? I will look awful. He looks almost lethal in his black suit. Curly golden hair. Smoldering sapphire eyes. And that SMILE! I need oxygen! I think I am going to suffocate! **_

**Jane watched wonder, surprise, happiness, curiosity, excitement crossing her face. She is like a wonderful book that he could read over and over again. **

_**How I wish I could hold you in my arms!**_

**Lisbon was always a simple woman. Not much of make ups. Just some gloss. Her cheeks didn't need any pampering. She stared into the green eyes in the mirror. I look awful, she thought. But now it is too late. **

_**I can kill him for this. **_

**When she walked out of the house and towards the car, Jane held his breath. He was leaning against the car and waiting for her. She was in a simple silvery white dress which reached her knees. Bare shoulders with no necklace, almost invisible earrings dangling down her ears, silky hair, flushed cheeks, shimmering green eyes and a hesitant smile gave Teresa Lisbon the magical power of turning any man's head. **

"**You look…. Amazing!" Jane almost whispered. **

" **Thank you, Jane" Lisbon said blushing. **

**Jane took her hand almost dreamily. **

_**Stand still Lisbon, don't move or you will just collapse, Lisbon told herself while being mesmerized by Jane's blue eyes**_**. **

"**Shall we?" Jane said, not allowing himself to be drowned in those eyes. **

**Neither of them didn't know how they made it to the moll. Jane has made reservation for them and they sat for dinner. Jane smiled with Lisbon over the candle light. **

"**Here you go, I brought you a present." Jane said coming back to his real self. He had the ability to act cool even sitting on a time bomb. **

**Lisbon almost snatched it from his hands.**

"**What is it?" She asked excitedly. She always loved presents. **

_**Like a child, thought Jane, watching Lisbon peeking into the bag. **_

" **Patrick Jane! What the… GREEN SOCKS! What were you thinking?" Lisbon stared at Jane with laughing eyes. Lisbon was waving a pair of fancy green socks and laughing her head off. She was feeling relaxed and happy after a long time. **

" **Well… I thought they go really well with your brown XXL Save-the-frogs t-shirt! Green legs, brown cloths and ….. and beautiful green eyes would make you a beautiful Kermit Princess!" **

" **How dare you!" Lisbon said laughing. **

**It was a weird present but it did good to both of them. They were back to themselves and the time passed laughing, bantering and eating. Jane watched Lisbon finishing her ice cream and eying his. He shook his head in a pretentious dismay and pushed his ice cream across the table towards her. **

**A slower version of a beautiful song was on air. **

"_**It is a marvelous night for a moon dance**_

_**With the stars up above in your eyes…." **_

**Jane stood up reaching Lisbon. " Shall we dance, my Kermit Princess?" **

**After few seconds they were holding each other, diving in each other eyes and moving slowly to the rhythm. Some of the older people watched them and agreed that handsome blond man and the green eyed woman was such a wonderful couple. **

_**Kiss her, thought Jane. **_

_**Kiss me Jane, thought Lisbon. **_

**Both of them so badly wanted to cling on to each other. They wanted to lose themselves in each other. **

" **Lisbon, listen to the music. Think about the summer breeze. Relax your mind. Listen to me Lisbon" Jane's voice enchanted her. **

_**Is he trying to hypnotize me!**_

" **Teresa, how do you feel? Can you hear me?" **

" **Yes" Lisbon lied. **

"**Walk with me"**

**Jane walked her in to a beautifully groomed garden which was shining in moonlight. Lisbon's heart was pounding so hard against her chest. **_**What is he up to?**_

**Jane took Lisbon in his arms. **

_**He smells good, Lisbon thought dreamily. Damn hot! But why did he try to hypnotize me? **_

_**Jane held Lisbon in his arms and didn't want to let go. She was the only person that he trusted. She was the only reason that binds him to sanity. **_

" **Teresa…." Jane groaned. " You are so beautiful Teresa. I wanted to tell you it for a long time. You makes me feel alive. I want to hold you every day. I know this is very selfish of me. But I just don't know what else to do. Teresa, you are the only living person that I will kill and die for. You just don't know how much I care for you. You mean to me so much….."**

**Lisbon listened in stunned silence. **

_**This is why he wanted to hypnotize me!**_

" **I wish I could do better than this Teresa," Jane continued. " You have risked so much for me. You have protected me, saved me. I am doing this to protect you darling. I want to protect you. I want to hold you like this every day, every minute. I want to show how proud I am of you. But…..but…."**

_**Please, Jane don't look like that. I won't be able to pretend if your beautiful eyes start crying. I want you so much. I want you to be mine. You have grown so much in me now I feel like you are part of my own body and soul. **_

" **Listen Teresa, everyone who comes close to me get harmed by Red John. He killed my wife and child. Then that idiotic woman Kristen jumped into his arms… but you, YOU my love, are too precious for me to lose. If he senses that I have any kind of feeling for you, he will hurt you. He will take you away from me. I would rather die than loosing you Teresa. I can't let that happen. So I can't really be with you…"**

_**Jane…..**_

" **I want to tell you that I am ardently in love with you Teresa…I need you so badly." **

**Jane couldn't say anymore. He bent down and kissed the sweet lips of Lisbon. She responded eagerly. Electrical shocks were burning her whole body. **

_**Oh my god, Lisbon! I can't let you go…**_

**Their lips searched each other hungrily. Jane's hands held her face and Lisbon held him tightly. It was amazing. The whole world seems to have stopped for them. They were breathless. Jane took one second to take a long breath in and went back to feel Lisbon's lips. **

_**Amazing! I want to kiss you forever like this. It takes me out of all the misery. **_

_**Kiss me more Jane. Please, kiss me harder. **_

**They clung to each other for a long time. They kissed over and over again. **

" **Time to go lovely" Jane muttered. " Lisbon listen to me now. You had a wonderful day… Listen to the music… you are coming back…and when you do, you won't remember this beautiful moment."**

_**Your acting has improved! Lisbon giggled to herself. He was totally fooled. **_

" **Mmmhh…Jane?" Lisbon said dreamily. " Why are you staring at me as if I have smug on my nose?"**

_**Ha ha haa! You are adorable. Totally kissable too. **_

"**You fell asleep on my shoulder while dancing, you sleepy head" Jane said smiling into her face. **

_**I love you too, Jane. **_

**They drove back home laughing and arguing about the Kermit socks. Jane's eyes lingered more and more on Lisbon's face.**

_**You are beautiful, my angle. **_

**It broke her heart to see Jane looking at her face with a deep sadness. **

_**Don't be sad Jane. I will always love you, even if I have to die for it, I really don't care. **_

**Lisbon got out of the car holding the pair of green socks tightly to her heart and hugged Jane, waited until his car disappeared and ran into the house feeling absolutely wonderful. **

**Jane watched Lisbon running back to the house through the rare mirror and smiled to himself. He was relieved to see that her face was less serious than it usually is. She was happy. No, she was elated. Let her think that I thought she was hypnotized. But Jane knew better than that. He wasn't that selfish. He did not hypnotize her. Only pretended that he was going to, knowing well that Lisbon would play along.**

**Those words, and the kisses were overwhelmingly real to both of them. **

_**She loves me! Damn you, Patrick Jane! She loves you! I am sorry to trick you again…. But it was for your own good. You are too proud to confess your feelings for me and now you are assured that I love you and that I would do anything to keep you alive. Come to the office tomorrow as if nothing happened between us. Being near you will keep me alive and going. On one fine day, after I kill Red John, and if I will be alive after that, I will tell you that I really didn't hypnotize you. It would be lovely to see you getting beetroot red! I love you, Teresa. Yes, I do. **_


End file.
